star_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Archon
The title/rank given to Star Force's military leaders and supersoldiers. Ambrosia-enhanced and tirelessly trained, the Archons form the tip of Star Force's military spear and are ever straining to be as sharp as possible. Higher ranking Archons are warranted Psionics due to their advanced training. List of Archons *Trailblazers- original class of 100 *Second Gen - all classes following the trailblazers The following is not a complete list: 111- Riona--angry chipmunk 155 - Andre - leader of the Ninja monkey Mech division 188- Kivvy-- The 240s brought the benoid into SF 240- Dennis-- 241- Zac 242- Attrick- 243- Victoria-- 244- 245- Wrex- 246- Draven- 247- Ollie-- 248- Garren- 249- Britt- 257- Lanny 266- Raven- 317- Kara -saber - secret head of Ghostblade 399- Andre-- 402- Jillian-- 410- Tim--- 412- Aeryn-- 441- David green team leader- 448 -Mike- of the meteor Clan 449- Kanse -- 452- Rikku-- 493 - Peter - ninja monkey 501- Assid -- Green team-- 517 - Ellie --- 521- Hammer-- 527 - Allysa -- 529- Ursala- 532- Jaime--Sangheili 555 - Trey --- 579- Ellie 602- Kraven-- 612- Jet-- 627 - Darrel - 652- Steve-- 673- Addison-- 677 - Mara- star Fox- 676- Angel-- 732- Jenna- “Noobslayer” - ninja monkey 756- Drake red team 761 - Vex - 773- Victor-- 475 - Jen - third ranking archon of metal gear 800- Sarah-- 801- Jennifer-- 803- Niles-- 822- Seraph green team 824- Yavari red team 831- Mathis 836 - Jyra - 837 - Sonja--- clan Vulcan 839- Lonigan-- 841- Devin-- 887- Zach 913- Chad 921- Bri- 922 - Lev- ghostblade 927- Kenny-Scorpion 933- Cryson - possible repeted number 933- Gary - clan ninja monkey. Book 67 loc. 3880 937- Nathan green team 999- Pao 1001-Donn-Crimson team lead 1007 - Taylor - implies and conversation that she is a saber 1043- Sloane 1044- Brad red team 1119 - Asnem-. 1181- Cev 1188 - Jasmine - commander of the planetary defense system when the Earth is attacked 1191- Dan 1202- Dina--- 1229- Preston 1299 - San -Clan ninja monkey 1354- Sati 1367- Peg 1633 - Varn - likely a saber 2381- Jarven-- Scorpion- Mech 1388- Kali-- 1493- Nito 1522- Sev 1736- Prion---deceased 2405 1832- Levi 2051- Vyr---Protoss 2056- Eric 2117- Agnieszka 2503- Eaton ---Wrangler 2512 - Kacie --- Wrangler, confirm that 2512 is Casey not sure about 2513 2513 - Kacie -- 2547 - Ryan - Wrangler 2548 -Matti - Wrangler 2572 - Jeen - Wrangler 2573 - Oro -- Wrangler 2574 - Hera --- Wrangler 2576 - Peter - Wrangler 2799- Ian---deceased 2405 2810- Rees---deceased 2405 3110- Seth---deceased 2405 4211 - Keev - 5311 - Beth - 4339- Sendra-- Star Fox 4398 - Bror - Clan ninja monkey 5229- Eriona---deceased 2405 5449- Ben -- 5901- Rev---deceased 2405 6291- Jarvis 6774- Carver---deceased 2405 6933- Vander 6992- Fred 7337 - Andria - ninja monkey 7919- Brad-- 7933- Darren 8291- Macer ---deceased 2405 8299- Synker-- 8388- Samli-- 9332- Carson-- 8334- Harry-- 9377- Eric-- Star Fox 9833- Pel - Clan Samus 10001- Kev-- 10001 - Cressie - Clan ninja monkey 10339- Rinan -- 10389 - Ryen - 10388 - Lina -- 10395- Mike-- 10398 - Chrissy-- Vulcan 10443- Shinton-- Metal Gear 10483- Sera 11917 - Nia -- 11932 -Leona,--- Sabre 11933 - Todd - ninja monkey 12199 - Amy 22834 - Nero - scorpion 12431 - Jackson - saber 12733 - Levi-- clan cloud or ninja monkey 12833- Durango Metal gear 25339 - Matthew -Clan saber 30118- Ben--- 33091 - sander - 34822- Chev 39111- Ken 45332- Fenson 47434- Nathan--Sangheili 47554- Stan 52118 - Trevor- 54332- Jani Alterra 65939- Ian 80319- Andre 801118- Jack- 97320- Viken 103445- Shannon 134229- Darren 142117- Senpan 152991 - Taren - scorpion 161339- Ben 189376- Karen--battlemeld These two are siblings 189377- Travis--battlemeld 189388- Ender-- 201118 - Terry - 202747- Iden-- clam jinx 295333 - Ciatra- Clan jinx 319228 - Larkey- Clan jinx 400118 - Myra - Star fox 401229 - Niken- 462991 - Synthia - 489220 - Mathias-- broke Morgan's record to become the fastest acolyte was later Eclipsed by Ginsi 500001- Julie 500112- Stan 500181- Han 500211- Sax 500234- Matt 500289- Ginsi- known for her meteoric rise among the ranks of the archons- one of Tryans clan 500398- Emil 521993 - Ielia - Rios clan 610445 - Paula - 739221 - Harris- 755393 - Tia - slow learner compared to John Clan Star Fox 755399 - John - plan Star Fox 809506 - Jack - 896331 - Jarod - 939221 - Sean - is secretly director Davis 939222 - Sarah 939228 - Vlad 939245 - Chad 939281 - Krich 993645 -Evan 1003886 - po 1288333 - hatron Archon Ranks Archons train to increase their skills in 5 general subcategories, but their core fitness levels are measured by one standard. These 'core workouts' train and measure their progress, and once they reach an appreciable score they 'level up' in rank. Trainee This is the rank of all prospective Archons as they progress through their basic training in Atlantis. Adept Adept ranks have sublevels 1-99 attached to the moniker, pinpointing their current fitness level. Each has to be tested for, and once obtained it is permanent. Most Archons fall into the adept ranking. Armour colour red Acolyte Those that have risen through all of the Adept levels to reach Acolyte are usually 100+ years old. Acolytes are seasoned veterans and war leaders, extremely fast and powerful, as well as being masters in the art of training. Morgan-063 was the first and youngest Archon to achieve this level at an age of 74. Armour colour silver. The 7 basic Psionics are genetically activated when an Archon reaches the first Acolyte level. Ranger Superhuman in every aspect of the word. Armour colour green - was the first armour class to mention having an incorporated energy shield Striker Striker archons have armor with some corovon added to it which makes it ultra durable and strong, it is also the first armour to include an enhancement that allows for assisted movement with powercores bulit into the armour which is controlled via an Irkid link. Striker armour is black. Paul and Morgan are the first to have reached Striker status after the recalibration with the introduction of psionics. Padawan Archons who have improved psionics. The plan is to pair them with a "Master" (Mage Rank Archon) to share psionic triggers and increase the rate of improvement. Armor colour is dark brown. Mage "Master" Archons with a wide varity of higher tier psionics. Whilte there are no Mages after the reorganization of the Mage ranks, the Trailblazers fill the role of the "Masters" and try to find and share more and more psionic triggers. Armor colour is dark blue. Titan: Gold armor. ViLord: Pink armor Frieza: Purple and White armor Trunks: Piccolo: Green and Purple armor. Goku: Blue and orange armor. Who is your favorite Archon? Devan-000 Boris-001 Daniel-002 Vitor-003 Steve-004 Cora-005 Tufan-006 Yori-007 Tom-008 Roger-009 Aaron-010 Kiran-011 Sara-012 Jace-013 Ethan-014 Zak-015 Erin-016 Kevin-017 Connor-018 Landon-019 Jack-020 Randy-021 Kip-022 Emily-023 Paul-024 Jason-025 Megan-026 Brian-027 Dan-028 Ivan-029 Blake-030 Alden-031 Gavin-032 Ian-033 Larry-034 Mike-035 Logan-036 Nevil-037 Riley-038 Zane-039 Avery-040 Dakota-041 Kyler-042 Dante-043 Ben-044 Alaric-045 Flynn-046 Taryn-047 Larissa-048 Wes-049 Brad-050 Olivia-051 Will-052 Andre-053 Kai-054 Scott-055 Tyr-056 Kerrie-057 Rio-058 Ross-059 Amir-060 Beck-061 Carlo-062 Morgan-063 Jax-064 Bo-065 Clark-066 Giovanni-067 Javier-068 Leif-069 Nash-070 Page-071 Leo-072 Greg-073 Kurt-074 Hank-075 Kent-076 Dina-077 Martin-078 Rex-079 Rafa-080 Oni-081 Andy-082 Nik-083 Mark-084 Zack-085 Vic-086 Lens-087 Hans-088 Remy-089 Liam-090 Sam-091 Trent-092 Kian-093 Enrico-094 Ace-095 Ryan-096 Blade-097 Travis-098 Mark-099 Other